


Behind bars

by NotKirishima



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Play, Alpha Derek, Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Prison, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bratting, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Explicit Consent, Gangsters, Isaac Lahey is a Little Shit, Jackson Whittemore is a Little Shit, Jealousy, Kanima Jackson Whittemore, M/M, Multi, Murder, Murder Kink, Non-Linear Narrative, Obsessive Behavior, Open Relationships, Pack Dynamics, Peter Parker is a Mess, Polyamory, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Derek, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Punishment, Tony Stark Has Issues, Unhealthy Relationships, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-20 16:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30007347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotKirishima/pseuds/NotKirishima
Summary: Cute, sweet, "innocent" Peter Parker gets thrown in jail. How will he survive when he's trying to keep his secret and keep his relationships under control. Who knew prison would be so full of drama.More tags to be added
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Loki/Stephen Strange/Thor, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark/Wade Wilson, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 26





	1. Sentence

**Author's Note:**

> I added more to this chapter because chapter two ended up too short and I didn't know how to put him to sleep and wake him up in the same chapter. So I just lengthened this one.

Chapter 1:

“Guilty”

The word echoed in Peter’s mind as he leaned back in his seat. He could feel bile crawling up his throat. His head was pounding and it felt like his stomach was twisting into knots. All his life he tried to do the right thing. He got good grades, didn’t get into trouble and when he got bit by a genetically mutated spider; he used his abilities to save as many lives as he could. Not that any of that matters anymore. The moment he was found hovering over Eugene Thompson’s body with a bloody knife, his life was over. 

He didn’t even remember what happened, as painfully cliche as it is, all he remembered was Flash making a quip about his uncle, his vision going blurry with tears and a comforting warmth flooding his body. The loud thump of Eugene’s body hitting the ground snapped him out of his trance and the warm feeling that flooded his body was quickly replaced by nausea and fear. Peter remembered feeling his stomach churn as his highschool bully lied on the floor screaming at the top of his lungs. Eugene “Flash” Thompson, the most popular guy in school, was on the floor in front of him screaming bloody murder with a knife in his gut. Peter found it was nearly impossible to think with Flash screaming in his ear. Without much consideration, he took the knife out of Flash’s stomach and forced it into his throat to shut him up. The larger male continued to gurgle and squirm for a few moments before going completely silent. It took another few seconds for it to dawn on Peter what he did. He could feel fresh tears welling up in his eyes as he tried to dislodge the knife from the basketball player’s neck. 

“Okay Peter. It’s okay. Just wash the knife and run away. No one will know what happened.” He whispered quietly, trying to convince himself that things could somehow be okay. 

“Gods are you dumb? Of course things aren’t going to be okay. You killed him. You’re a murderer and they have you on camera. Your life is over.” He whimpered quietly, sobbing by the end. Hopeless, he slid to the ground staring at Flash’s corpse. Peter could feel his throat closing and panic filled his body again as the home ec teacher in the room, back from her bathroom break.

He heard her scream but he couldn’t bring himself to look at her face. The frightened boy grabbed some paper towels off a nearby workbench to wipe the snot and tears off his face. His eyes kept travelling back to his victim’s corpse, and his mind was racing a mile a minute.

After that moment everything went by like a blur. Police showed up to the school within minutes and read Peter his rights as they carefully approached and arrested him. Peter remained in a silent trance for days; right up until the judge was about to announce her ruling. 

“Peter Parker, I find you guilty of second degree murder and hereby sentence you to 15 years in a Blackwood Penitentiary.”

That was it. Everything he’d ever worked for was ripped away from him. Peter could hear his aunt May wailing behind him which caused him to take a deep breath. His entire body was shaking and his face was streaked with tears but he managed to give his aunt a forced smile. 

“Everything’s going to be okay aunt May. I promise.” He choked out as the policemen escorted him out of the room. 

So here Peter was, barely 18, and heading for a top security prison to live out his youth. His mind drifted as he looked out the bus window. He wasn’t stupid or blind, he knew he was attractive and how weak he looked. It was obvious he’d have trouble as soon as he got there. Of course he could deal with a few court yard bullies, but he was really concerned about who his cellmate would be. What if they got into a serious fight and he got his sentence increased? So many things could go wrong with the wrong cellmate.

Peter was drowning in his worries when the bus came to a halt. He was sweating bullets and trying to keep from crying as the prison guards guided everyone inside. His entire body was shaking as the guards went through the body search.

After a few hours of medical checks, poking and prodding, he was finally placed into a private cell for his first night. 

“All right, this isn’t so bad. There’s a bed and a blanket and they let me keep my journal.” he said to himself before laying down on the bed with a small huff. He looked up at the ceiling and replayed the events that led up to this moment. Before this everything else felt like a nightmare that he could just wake up from in the morning. Now it all felt entirely too real and Peter was left to realize the gravity of his situation.

It only took a moment for the tears to flow and once they started the young prisoner couldn’t stop them, no matter how hard he tried. After a few hours of sobbing his heart out and mumbling to himself, Peter finally forced himself to fall asleep.


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter meets his cellmate

After a long night of tossing and turning Peter woke up to the sound of someone opening his cell. His eyes slowly fluttered open and he internally groaned when he realized he was still here. He’d half expected to wake up to the smell of Aunt May cooking breakfast that he’d be in too much of a rush to sit down and eat.

Peter was promptly ejected from his thoughts when he was hit in the face with an orange jumpsuit, a white undershirt and clean underwear.

“God kid, if you don’t learn to shut up you’ll be dead by Monday.” The prison guard huffed with a slightly amused look in his eyes, causing Peter to blush. He made a locking his lips motion before nervously stripping out of his dirty clothes and putting on the provided outfit. After looking down at himself for a while he came to the conclusion that he looked like a fugly orangesicle reject.

The prison guard chuckled at his displeased face and rolled his eyes. “You’ll get used to it princess.” The larger blond said before signaling Peter to follow him. 

They walked for a while and Peter was nervous babbling about random nonsense the whole time. After a bit of prodding he finally learned that the gerd name was Thor and he was fairly new to the facility. It didn’t take much longer until they got to the wing of the prison that held the “violent basket cases” as Thor so affectionately put it. 

Peter was shaking like a chihuahua as they beard what would probably be his new home for the next fifteen years. Thor looked at him with a small bit of pity but it was gone as soon as it came, Peter barely even caught it. 

The prisoners around them were banging on the bars of their cells, wolf whistling and yelling less than appropriate comments at him. Peter pretty much expected this to happen so he was as prepared as he could be, he figured that they didn’t get many boys like him around here. In all honesty he was a bit flattered by all of the attention after years of flying under the radar. 

“Here we are.” Thor said, looking at Peter with a suspiciously sweet smile as he opened the cell door. 

Peter cautiously stepped into the cramped cell and looked around. He tilted his head curiously as he looked around the chaotic but somewhat tidy room. Taking care not to knock over any of the books or journals that were in neat stacks on the floor, Peter walked over to the carefully made bunk bed. 

“Where is he?” Peter asked curiously, noticing the absence of a cell mate.

“He should be up any minute. He’s been spending some time in the hole.” Thor said before closing the cell door and locking it. “Good luck, princess.” He said with a chuckle as he walked off.

Peter watched the large man walk away before sighing and collapsing on the bottom bunk. “Great I’m in prison and my cellmate is probably some crazy psycho who gets sent to the hole on a regular basis.” He groaned, running his hands through his hair. “Who knows, maybe this is actually a one time thing. He could be really nice.” He tried to convince himself.

This back and forth continued until he heard the cell door open again. This time instead of seeing Thor, he was greeted by the surprise of a lifetime.

Tony Fucking Stark

Peter felt his throat close and his entire body tensed. He knew his mouth was opening and closing like a fish out of water. All he could manage to do was gawk like a dumb school girl.

“Aw, they brought me a gift.” Tony said when he noticed the starstruck teen. He stalked over with a sly smirk on his face and he grabbed Peter’s jaw. With an impressed whistle he let go and laughed. “How the hell did a pretty little thing like you end up in here?” He asked the teen.

Peter tried to respond but what came out was less of a sentence and more so gibberish on crack.

“Don’t hurt yourself.” Tony laughed at the flustered boy before standing up. He towered over the teen with a devilish smirk on his face. “We’ll have plenty of time to get to know each other.” He said before climbing up to the top bunk and leaving Peter to wonder what the fuck just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT: Tony is not ironman but Peter is spiderman

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic be gentle. Probably going to have inconsistent updates. I'll be adding more tags later.


End file.
